Foxtail
by RohanianRidr
Summary: R&R! Fox is a young witch who is in Hogwarts for her first year. Her family, the Swishtails, have always been in Gryffindor. When Fox ends up in Slytherin, she makes friends, but never forgets the people who might have been her friends. When she finds a g
1. The Brick Pillar

Chapter 1- Foxtail- by ROHANIANRIDR

It was a particularly nasty day in London. It was even worse then the typical autumn day, really. At the train station, even a rainy day couldn't keep either the trains or the travelers inside, Anyway; this was the day most people came. September 1st.

It was an especially exciting day for Fox Swishtail. She had been waiting all her life for this day. For one thing, it was the first time she got to go on a train by herself, but the most important thing was where the train was going.

Fox could hardly think the place without squealing in delight. Hogwarts! Oh, the word was so glorious! She could think it again. Hogwarts!

"Fox, we're here." Fox's father said. Fox looked up at him. He had the Swishtail symbolic shortness, red (VERY red) hair, and orange eyes. Fox was a miniature, female version of him. As for her mother, she looked nothing like her. But she was said to have her personality. Her mother had stayed home, mumbling that she was terrible at goodbyes.

Fox straightened up. "Well?" she said expectantly. "Where's Platform nine and three quarters?"

Fox's father laughed, and pointed at a brick pillar. "Why, it's right there."

Fox's eyebrow rose questionably. She strained her neck to see behind the pillar, certain that her father had not been pointing at the pillar, but something else. "But those are just Platforms nine and ten!" Fox protested.

Fox's father patted her shoulder. "Things are not always as they seem, my Foxy lady. I know it sounds crazy, but I want you to run straight at that pillar."

"Straight at it?"

"Yep."

"But that's suicide!"

"Fox, this is no normal platform," Fox's father reassured her. "Now, you're going to miss your train."

"Bye dad." Fox whined fretfully as she ran at the pillar. "Bye mom, bye Ella, bye Bear, bye Gryffin-"

As soon as she was positive she was going to die, she was there. In a whole different platform. A plaque on the wall proudly stated "Platform 9 ¾."

Fox grinned, then picked up her suitcase and lifted it on the train. She had been safe all along.

Hello-ness to all my readers. This is my second story I have written. Please review it, good or bad. I love to hear your opinions!


	2. The Train

CHAPTER 2- The Train

Before I start, I remind you to R&R!-

Fox pulled her suitcase down the train aisle. She was later, and almost all of the compartments were full. She finally found a compartment. It only had one person in it.

The girl had her nose buried in a magazine. Though Fox couldn't see her face, her black hair was quite visible. It was curly, yet tamed.

The girl looked up from her magazine. "Well, are you going to sit there or not?" she snapped.

"Um, yeah." Fox said hurriedly. She dropped promptly into the red seats.

"Where's your owl?" the girl said, scanning Fox's luggage with her sharp blue eyes.

"I didn't have enough time to buy one."

"Wow. That's new. I was sure you'd be ready months before you came. It's in the Swishtail nature."

"I was. We just forgot about the owl." Fox abruptly paused. "How in bloody heck do you know who I am?"

"Perhaps I know everything."

"Perhaps I'm the Queen of England."

"Wow!" the girl said sarcastically. "That's bloody amazing!"

"What's your name?"

The girl paused, as if pondering the question. "Zrika. Allis Zrika. From India. Call me Allis."

"I haven't heard of the Zrika family."

"You normally wouldn't. No one in my family has done anything brave or valiant. Your family- well, that's a different matter."

Fox nodded. It was true. The Swishtails were known for their loyalty through thick and thin, and the Springers, her mother's side, were known for amazing leadership as well as lightning quick reflexes, as well as tempers.

"Which house do you want to be in?" Allis asked, putting aside her magazine.

"Gryffindor, I'm guessing. My family is known for the consistency of the house assortment. The hat placed all of them in Gryffindor. What about you?"

"I really don't mind. I guess any house is fine."

The chug of the engines rang in Fox's sensitive ears. The snack cart rolled down the aisle to them, and Allis and Fox bought four chocolate frogs and a big box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans. Luckily for Fox, Allis was the one who encountered the Vomit-flavored jellybean, while Fox got ice-cream and earwax. Fox got quite a laugh out of this, but she stopped laughing when she endured the hostile taste of Smelly Feet Flavor.

Other then that, Allis and Fox didn't talk much. It seemed they didn't really need to talk. They were good enough friends already. Neither one wanted to be so close it hurt if they were ripped away from each other at the sorting.


End file.
